Seduciendo a Winry
by Andytrips
Summary: Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia íntimamente a Winry dentro de sus sueños, termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Argumento

Hola Chicos! Ésta es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist con mis personajes favoritos y es una adaptación de una novela que me encanta y tiene mucho erotismo y sexo explícito *.* Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Advertencia: La historia contiene lemon y sexo

explícita.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Hiromu

Arakawa. Al final les revelaré el/la autor

ARGUMENTO:

Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia

íntimamente a Winry dentro de sus sueños,

termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de

carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada? ¿Debería sentirse ofendida de que este hombre sólo quiera una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con cualquier mujer disponible, o dejarlo tomarla mientras su corazón lo desee?

La mujer en los brazos de Edward es diferente a

cualquiera que él haya tenido antes. Seducir a

Winry en la sumisión se convierte en un erótico

desafío que no puede resistir. Pero alguien más quiere a Winry y eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

¿Puede la lujuria ser amor? ¿Ella puede

mantenerse fuera de problemas el tiempo

suficiente para averiguarlo?


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 1

-Oh, dios , no pares- Por favor no pares...- Winry Rockbell gemía mientras apretaba la cabeza del hombre contra su pecho. Su boca era tan caliente e insistente como sus labios chupando duro en sus pezones mientras sus dedos suavemente le acariciaban el clítoris. ¿Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo! Winry gritaba alto y abría sus piernas más ampliamente para acomodarlo. Cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera la podría tener. Ella era total y completamente suya. Este era un infierno de sueño y no había forma de que ella quisiera despertarse ahora y arruinarlo negándole el acceso.

A Edward Elirc le ocurría que la mujer contorsionándose ardiente y desnuda debajo de él no era quién inicialmente pensó que era. Él pensaba, mientras trepaba por el enrejado y atravesaba la oscura ventana del dormitorio de la casa de Rose Thomas, que encontraría a su antigua amante Rose en esta cama. Eso era simplemente lógico. Después de todo, ésta era la casa de ella y él había trepado a través de la ventana de su dormitorio muchas noches antes para tener lo que llamaba una "cabalgata a la luz de la luna". Pero esta vez era diferente. Dentro de las penumbras de la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, él supo que esas deliciosas y llenas curvas debajo de él no pertenecían a su ex amante. Intrigante...

Edward debería haber sabido que las piernas entre las que él estaba no le pertenecían a Rose. Pero estaba oscuro y él no había visto a Rose por algún tiempo, por lo que terminó asumiendo que ella había ganado un poco de peso en algunas provocativas y sexys áreas. Edward sabía que los cuerpos tenían el hábito de expandirse y contraerse. y el cuerpo desnudo debajo de él era todo lo que un hombre podría querer... grandes y besables pechos, un húmedo y complaciente coño, y suaves y fuertes muslos que podrían atraer y sujetar a un hombre inmóvil mientras empujaba duro dentro de esta mujer. Así que mientras él había estado sorprendido y complacido por las generosas curvas que encontró en sus manos. no fue hasta que la mujer gimió en voz alta que él salió de su error. Sin embargo, animado por la respuesta de la mujer, Edward no estaba inclinado a detenerse.

-Por favor...- La dura y larga polla que pulsaba contra la parte interior del muslo de Winry era tan real y llena que ella la quería adentro suyo ahora. Si alguien la despertara de este sueño antes de que su amante soñado la folle, ella lo mataría. Estaba ardiendo por el deseo de este hombre.

-¿Por favor qué, bebé?- Edward canturreó dulcemente mientras sus labios se deslizaban arriba de la suave piel de su cuello-

Winry se estremeció en respuesta.

-Te quiero...

Edward deslizó los dedos dentro de su vagina. Ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza y más que lista para él. Quien quiera que fuera ella, él la quería ahora-

-¿Qué tanto me deseas adentro de ti?

-Realmente mucho... -Los dedos que suavemente empujaban adentro y afuera de su cuerpo se sentían tremendamente buenos y fantásticamente reales mientras ella ejercía presión sobre su mano, queriendo succionarlo adentro.

Edward apenas podía ver a la mujer a la luz de la luna, pero la forma de sus hombros y pechos cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, ansiosa por su toque, cautivaron a Edward. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Cuando la lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, Winry gimió.

-El mejor beso que alguna vez... -Sus párpados se agitaron abriéndose para mirar a su amante soñado. Tenía que asegurarse de recordar a este hombre. En lugar de un amante de verdad en su vida, sólo este sueño la mantendría sexualmente satisfecha por días enteros. Cabello dorado, hombros anchos y... cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente vio el brillo lujurioso en los de él. Esto parecía debido al sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y a sus dedos moviéndose insistentemente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no podría sentirse así en todos sus sueños? Espera un momento. ¿Debería estar sintiendo todo esto? ¿Su boca, sus manos, la polla contra su pierna? Era un sueño, ¿verdad? No podía ser algo más ¿no?

-Oh, bebé, tú eres algo diferente. -La boca de Edward estaba otra vez succionando duro en su hinchado pezón. La mano libre acariciaba su otro pecho y por abajo del abultamiento de sus caderas. Él deseaba deslizar su polla dentro del caliente núcleo de ella.

Winry apoyó las manos sobre los hombros terriblemente reales de su hombre soñado. Cálidos, suaves y fuertes. Pasó las manos hacia abajo por su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón... ¿Latidos del corazón? ¿Sientes latidos del corazón en los sueños? Uh-oh... ¿Qué si...?

-No eres un sueño... - Eso fue tanto una declaración como una pregunta. Ella quería ser racional y lógica pero la intensa necesidad dolorosa entre sus piernas la hacía abrirse a sugerencias. Si él fuera un sueño entonces la pastilla para dormir que había tomado más temprano debería ser recetada a cada mujer en el planeta si un hombre como éste fuera a visitar sus sueños.

-Seré cualquier cosa que quieras. -Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó otra vez.

Ok, eso sonaba no sólo sexy y provocador, sino también muy parecido a la realidad. Winry empujó contra su pecho, rompiendo el beso, su mente daba vueltas. ¿Esto era un sueño o realidad? Si fuera un sueño no debería tener importancia que ella se permitiera soñar con hacer el amor. Si fuera la realidad entonces este hombre tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar y ella iba a estar más frustrada que el infierno.

-Dime lo que quieres, bebé. -La boca de Edward volvió a sus pechos.

-Bien, más definitivamente para empezar, -Ella casi dijo. Cuándo él la chupaba de esa manera ella no podía pensar, especialmente cuando había una real, viva y terriblemente grande polla en contra del interior de su muslo. Winry se pellizcó. Un repentino dolor, seguido por el horror y la vergüenza, salieron disparados a través de ella.

-¡Mierda, eres real!- Winry gritó en voz alta mientras intentaba salir gateando por debajo del gran hombre desnudo-. ¡Deja de chuparme! -Ella le empujó la cabeza alejándolo de su pecho, rompiendo la succión de su boca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Ella no era así. Bueno, no lo había sido por mucho tiempo y no iba a empezar con algún desconocido-. ¡Quítate de arriba mío!

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella pensaba que él era un sueño. Comenzó a reírse mientras rodaba lejos de ella y se ponía de lado.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¿Siempre deambulas desnudo dentro del dormitorio de una mujer desconocida e intentas tener sexo con ella? -Winry deseaba haber tenido la sensatez de ponerse un camisón pero había estado tan caliente cuando se fue a la cama, y no había esperado que alguien irrumpiera adentro y comenzase a besar su cuerpo desnudo de esta manera.

-No hubo un "intento" en esto. Tú estabas dispuesta.

-¡Pensé que estaba soñando! -Bueno, no era realmente una gran defensa cuando ella lo había estado incitando a tomarla.

-¿Así que eso hace una diferencia, ah? -Edward se inclinó y suavemente le dio un golpecito a uno de sus rosados e hinchados pezones y la observó saltar.

-¡Para con eso! -Winry abofeteó su mano alejándola. Se estiró por encima y encendió la luz del lado de la cama-,¡Infierno ensangrentado! -La primera cosa en la que sus ojos se fijaron fue en la polla más grande que ella alguna vez había visto. Que él la deseaba no cabía ninguna duda. Estaba erecto, duro y listo para seguir. Se preguntaba cómo incluso lo acomodaría adentro suyo. No es que ella fuera a seguir, ella no tenía sexo con cualquier hombre. Ésta era simplemente una de esas preguntas sobre la teoría de la relatividad que su maestro de matemáticas siempre le advertía que necesitaría contestar cuando se convirtiera en una adulta. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que su maestro se había estado refiriendo a situaciones como éstas? Maldita vergüenza, ella era mala en matemáticas. No es que su falta de habilidad matemática la pudiera haber detenido de experimentar la teoría de la relatividad con este hombre si ella quisiera. Y ella no quería... bueno, quería. Pero estaba mal, no es que esta Winry Rockbell hubiera hecho un hábito de siempre hacer lo correcto.

Winry arrastró sus ojos desde su polla y subió por su cuerpo hacia lo delgados abdominales y el tatuaje de apariencia céltica en su pecho. Bajo circunstancias diferentes ella se hubiera preguntado sobre ese tatuaje, pero el momento no invitaba a una charla general. Lo miró a la cara, éste no era un chico bonito. Ésta era un hombre con rasgos fuertemente tallados con una barbilla dominante, una ancha y sensual boca e inteligentes ojos dorados que la miraban divertidos.

-¡Esto no es gracioso! -Winry miró buscando una sábana para cobijarse.

Edward la observó forcejeando para conseguir frenéticamente algo para esconder su cuerpo desnudo. Él agarró la sábana de la cama y la tiró en el piso. Miró su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente follable y quiero deslizarme dentro y hacerte gritar cuando te corras, bebé.

-Yo... ¿qué? Tú ¿qué? -Winry se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Intentó incorporarse pero el hombre rápidamente movió su pierna para suavemente dejarla descansar sobre sus caderas, manteniéndola sujetada.

-No te deseo. -Bueno, lo hacía. Pero a su alter del sueño, al inofensivo con quien quería tener sexo en el sueño, no al real, grande y musculoso hombre que tenía los ojos trabados en los de ella y la miraba como si él supera cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos. Ella estaba bastante segura de que él sabía cómo cumplir con sus promesas. Algunos hombres simplemente se veían así mismos de esa manera. Winry sabía que ella realmente debería estar luchando contra él, apartándolo a la fuerza y posiblemente gritándole insultos, pero había algo en él que le hacía querer empujarlo dentro suyo y envolverle las piernas alrededor de su cintura e incitarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con su cuerpo. Tal vez era el calor, o la pastilla para dormir, o que ella no había tenido alguien caliente y duro dentro suyo por mucho tiempo lo que le provocaba completamente y absolutamente pensamientos de prostituta.

-Sí, lo haces. -Edward deslizó la mano entre sus piernas , sintiendo los resbaladizos y húmedos pliegues. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse y supo que la mujer de ojos azules con el pelo rubio liso y labios suaves y besables le daría cabida-. Vamos, disfrutas de mi toque, estás mojada para mí y yo te deseo.

-Yo no te deseo. -Nop, eso no sonó más creíble que la primera vez.

-Mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz... -Edward le dijo suavemente mientras sus dedos húmedos volvieron otra vez a su clítoris.

-No llevas puesto ningún pantalón. - Y algo estaba más que definitivamente ardiendo.

-Y me gusta ese hecho.

Winry cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Ya era un poco tarde para eso dado que él había sentido y visto todo. Ella sabía que fácilmente podría apartarle la pierna lejos de ella de ella pero había algo acerca de su piel en contra de la suya que se sentía tan bien. Y esa mano entre sus piernas estaba exterminando cualquier neurona de chica buena de su cerebro que ella hubiera tenido. Si sintiera alguna amenaza en absoluto era por su propio sentido común luchando en contra de su desesperada necesidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tentándote a una cabalgata a la luz de la luna. -Edward acarició su clítoris lentamente.

Por la forma en que él dijo eso le hizo pensar que ésta no era una ocurrencia excepcional y que él no era algún pervertido trepándose por las ventanas de las mujeres desnudas. O era lo que ella esperaba, que no fuera un pervertido para así poder justificar la manera en que ella actuó y todavía quería actuar. Oh, los torturados pensamientos de la frustración sexual.

-¿Quién pensaste que era? -Winry sabía que debería estar alarmada por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero era difícil estar alarmada cuándo algo se sentía tan buen y ella no quería que él se detuviera.

-Pensé que eras Rose.

¿Él hacía esto a su mejor amiga Rose? Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada, la otra parte celosa y molesta de que Rose nunca se lo haya contado. ¡Qué cosa para mantener en secreto con tu mejor amiga! Sintió los dedos lentamente moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Winry cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento al Diablo por enviarle a este hombre y a una a los ángeles para que le otorguen la fuerza para apartar a este hombre como cualquier chica buena haría. No es que ella fuera buena pero tenía pretensiones de serlo. Y, en este momento, el Diablo parecía tener la sartén por el mango. Vamos Diablo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Rose? y quita los dedos fuera de mí. -Sólo la suave fricción de ellos dentro suyo mientras le acariciaba el clítoris le hacía desear agarrar su polla y ver simplemente qué tan viable era el sexo entre ellos. Estaba segura de que el calor y la talla de esto superaría a sus propios dedos cualquier día.

-Han pasado seis meses o así más o menos. -Los ojos de Edward miraron fijamente a los de ella-. No voy a quitar los dedos porque eres preciosa y apretada, estás mojada y me gusta estar dentro tuyo.

¿Eso era un cumplido? Si era así ¿cómo se respondía? "¿Si es así entonces quédate adentro?"

-Que estés adentro mío no es el punto.

-¿Cuál es?

Winry podía sentir el caliente y duro punto de él en contra de su muslo. Alejó de un tirón la mano de entre sus piernas, sintiendo instantáneamente un extraño vacío. Si, ella claramente estaba en el límite de ser una puta.

-Rose ahora está comprometida. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido ella?

-Depende lo que ella quisiera que yo haga, bebé.

Winry se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan seguro y sexy antes. No se sentía ofendida, simplemente estaba aturdida, excitada y preguntándose acerca de tener una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con él.

-Eres un... -Se detuvo para buscar las palabras apropiadas para describir a este hombre extraño-. ¿Cuál es el equivalente masculino de prostituta?

-Gigoló. -Edward le informó con una ahogada risa ronca.

-No, eso te hace sonar interesante y excitante pero no lo eres. -Ésta era una tremenda mentira, por supuesto, pero una mentira más a su lista no significaría mucho.

-¿No encuentras esto excitante? -Edward pasó la mano hacia arriba del suave abultamiento de su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar con su toque. Que ella no haya salido gritando despavoridamente del dormitorio lo percataba de que estaba tan excitada como él.

-No. -Otra mentira. Ella entonces supo que debería defender sus acciones por un buen rato si lograba llegar a las puertas del cielo. Pues bien, has visto que él estaba allí y yo estaba allí, simplemente parecía ser una buena idea en ese momento por lo que pensé ¿por qué no?

Edward sabía que ella estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo en su respuesta. Los labios podían mentir pero los cuerpos no.

-¿Por qué duermes desnuda? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -¿Cómo podía ella estar avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo?

-Oh, pero lo va a ser. -Edward rodó y se recostó dentro de la cuna de sus muslos-. Soy Edward Elric.

-Bien, Edward Elric, ¡aléjate de mí! -Winry quedó inmovilizada en la cama debajo de él y le gustó. El sentido común le decía que gritara y luchara pero el sentido común apesta cuando tienes a un sexy hombre caliente entre tus piernas.

-No quieres decir eso. -Edward agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante en contra de su polla.

-Pero lo hago. ¡Pesas una tonelada! - Y la mayor parte de ese peso estaba en su polla que infaliblemente se había situado por sí misma en la puerta de su coño, impacientemente esperando entrar.

-No luches contra esto. Me deseas, éstas mojada por quererlo. -Edward colocó un húmedo y aspirado beso en su estómago. Sonrió cuando sintió el escalofrío que corrió a través de su cuerpo-. Dime tu nombre.

Winry tuvo que contenerse de automáticamente cerrar las piernas alrededor del duro cuerpo masculino encima de ella. Se sentía extrañamente natural tener a este hombre tan cerca y caliente. tenerlo dentro suyo parecía una progresión lógica.

-¿Mi nombre realmente tiene importancia para ti?

-Sí. -Edward murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y lamía un tirante pezón rosado lentamente. "Importa mucho", estuvo a punto de decirle. Esto era diferente-

Winry nunca había podido concentrarse cuando alguien tocaba sus pechos. Y la boca de este hombre la estaba volviendo salvaje.

-Winry... -Ella rechifló suavemente, sus manos empujándole la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pechos.

Edward miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Él vagamente recordó a Rose mencionando a una "Winry" pero nunca imaginó a una mujer como ésta y a ese nombre juntos.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Winry? Suena como perteneciente a una tía solterona. -Edward expresó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

Winry lo apartó con fuerza otra vez. Este hombre era tan perturbadoramente sexy como irritantemente arrogante.

-Bueno, ¿qué tipo de nombre es "Edward"? Suena como de perro. -Su risa habría sido simpática si Winry no se hubiera sentido tan desconcertada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y percibiendo-. Ya sabes, como "siéntate"

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la nariz de Winry juguetonamente.

-O quieres un hueso.

-O quien es un buen chico.

-Eres graciosa. -Edward colocó suaves besos húmedos por debajo de las curvas de su cara.

-Sí y estoy segura de que dices es a todas las mujeres disponibles que están situadas en la parte superior de tus esperanzas de poder follar. -Ella sintió su polla hacerse a un lado lentamente hacia atrás y adelante sobre la entrada de su vagina. Puro calor líquido atravesó corriendo su cuerpo-. Para con eso. -Winry gimió.

-¿Con qué?

-Con esto. -Ella agarró su polla para apartarlo a la fuerza.

Edward gruñó ávidamente cuando su mano se cerró en una parte de él sobre la que no tenía realmente control racional.

-Apártame entonces o tómame adentro es decisión tuta, bebé.

Winry supo que debería haber soltado su polla tan pronto como la había agarrado pero estaba tan dura y grande, y le hacía a una chica cuestionarse...

-Aparte de tu nombre y de que tienes la costumbre de entrar sigilosamente en los dormitorios de las mujeres por la noche... no te conozco. -En alguna parte, en algún remoto lugar dentro de ella, Winry necesitaba justificar lo que ella sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso o tener alguna razón lógica que le viniera en mente que indicara por qué no podría hacer el amor con este desconocido. No necesariamente necesitaría una razón para seguir, pero la haría sentirse mejor más tarde cuando pensara acerca de este hombre.

-Bien, conozcámonos. -La boca de Edward descendió calientemente sobre la de ella.

-Yo... -Winry lo apartó momentáneamente-. Esto va demasiado rápido -Dijo la mujer que todavía sujetaba la polla del desconocido en su otra mano.

-Vamos, bebé, sabes que estaríamos bien juntos.

-No. -Pero lo sabía. Algunas cosas uno simplemente las sabe. Ella a regañadientes soltó su polla. No había forma de que pudiera verse o sonar convincente sobre no tener sexo si todavía la tuviera agarranda.

-Así que si pongo mi cabeza entre tus piernas ahora mismo y te beso, ¿no sentirías nada?

Winry se puso rígida ante sus palabras. Una salvaje excitación la recorrió al pensar en un completo desconocido haciéndole eso. Era como una fantasía cobrando vida.

-No vas a hacer eso... -Sus dos personalidades luchaban por conseguir que él haga eso. La chica mala decía "Sí , por favor" y la chica buena pensaba "¿crees que deberías?" la chica mala retrucó. "Cállate y vuelve a tus labores de punto, buena chica". La insistente chica mala ganó.

-Desafíame, bebé...

¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría? Infiernos, sí...

-Te desafío... -Winry susurró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella quería a este hombre, sueño o no sueño. Él estaba caliente, ella estaba caliente. Era un hecho que iban a quemarse juntos.

Edward se movió hacia atrás y le empujó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo su húmero y caliente centro para su boca.

En el momento en que la lengua tocó su clítoris, Winry gritó. No había forma de que ella pudiera haberlo reprimido. Nadie nunca la había lamido así. Ella había querido que lo hagan, había esperado que lo hicieran, pero nunca lo había pedido. Ahora este hombre, un desconocido, estaba lamiendo la hendidura entre sus piernas contra una tierna, pero determinada inclemencia sólo porque quiso darle ese placer. Éste era un momento por el cual morir.

-Así que ¿quieres mi polla adentro tuyo? -Edward dejó de lamerla y miró a la mujer que se retorcía delante suyo. Iba a disfrutar de esto. Ella estaba hecha para ser follada.

-Sí...Dios, sí... -Gimió Winry, ya sin importarle lo que le ocurriera tanto como que este desconocido estuviera adentro suyo.

-Dilo. -Edward quería su completa sumisión.

-¡Empuja tu dura y grande polla dentro mío ahora! -Winry estaba completamente desquiciada y a ella le gustaba eso. Se sujetó fuertemente al hombre delante de ella.

Edward arrojó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Él no podría haber esperado mucho más tiempo. Agarró sus caderas y la levantó en contra de sus muslos y la penetró con una larga estocada.

-¡Dios, eres tan apretada!

Winry gritó. Él era tan grande que ella lo podía sentir ardiente y duro presionando su estómago. Ella gemía mientras él se alejaba y empujaba dentro suyo con un ritmo constante, nunca realmente permitiendo que la cabeza de la polla abandone su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

-Oh, Edward... -y Winry lloriqueó suavemente cuando el intenso placer rompió a través de su cuerpo. Estrechó a Edward en contra suyo y lo sostuvo mientras él los llevaba a ambos hacia un clímax salvaje. Winry gritó y Edward gruñó en voz alta cayendo hacia adelante en los brazos de Winry.

-Joder... -Winry jadeó suavemente mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como éste antes. El sexo salvaje con este desconocido definitivamente valió cualquier condenación posible del infierno.

-Eres hermosa, bebé. -Edward le sonrió a la mujer debajo de él. Ambos estaban calientes y empapados en sudor y él nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida. Suspiró pesadamente-. No puedo quedarme. -Edward rodó sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué? -Un minuto después del sexo sensacional y él le estaba anunciando que se iba. Ok, ella no había esperado un anillo de bodas pero esto parecía un poco apresurado después de lo que acababan de hacer. Y sí, tal vez ella había esperado más.

Edward se inclinó y besó a Winry con una minuciosidad del que ambos disfrutaron.

-Sólo vine por una cabalgada. -Él se deslizó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse las ropas de había descartado más temprano.

Winry se incorporó y lo observó. Qué fascinante y aun así irritante broma de un hombre. Parecía un poco triste de que ella no volviera a verlo. Triste y frustrada también que ella nunca volvería a tener sexo como este otra vez. Puñeteramente típico... nada bueno alguna vez duraba.

-Ya veo, ahora que se terminó, eres como el Zorro o algo por el estilo. Tienes que irte y combatir a los malhechores o tener sexo con alguna otra mujer.

"Sólo te quiero a ti ahora" casi le dijo Edward. Había algo acerca de esta mujer que lo hacía querer hacer eso. Esto no era lo que había planificado cuando había subido a este dormitorio.

-La próxima vez traeré un condón. - Era completamente contrario a él no estar preparado para una cabalgata a la luz de la luna, pero entonces él no se había preparado para Winry.

-No va a haber una próxima vez, hombre luz de luna.

Edward se rió suavemente y salió a través de la ventana.

Ahora Winry comprendía por qué los lugareños en todas esas películas de clase B preguntaban ¿quién era el hombre enmascarado? cuando él barría con todos a través de un pueblo, salvando el día y yéndose sin chistar. A pesar de que ella pudo verle los ojos, sabía que Edward Elric llevaba puesta una máscara. Pero bueno, la mayor parte de las personas lo hacías. También sabía que debería estar avergonzada de su comportamiento. Esto era un error y estaba mal, y ella probablemente iría derecho al infierno, pero había sido malditamente bueno.


End file.
